


Dress Code

by AcesOfSpade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Sweater sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesOfSpade/pseuds/AcesOfSpade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or, the one where a creepy teacher dress codes Wanda and human!Vision saves the day.</p><p>Now with a part two!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, first note is that Jonas Stark is Vision as a human. I know he went by Jonas in the Young Avengers comics, and in my head, if he were human, he'd have been adopted by Howard and Maria.
> 
> Second note: I have decided human!Vision would be a PoC with red and green hair and gold eyes. PoC human!Vision is important to me now.
> 
> Third: enjoy this thing. I might put up a part two.

It was a completely normal Tuesday in April. Some of the girls were starting to break out their 'summer' clothes, while most of the guys were still in hoodies and jeans. It was nothing new to Xavier's, not by a mile.

 

However, it was usually only the underage students that got dress coded, which was gross on so many levels. If you were an 18 year old girl in a strapless top or a low-cut top, the male teachers passed you by in the hallways with a creepy look but no warning about dress code. Anyone under 17 was dress coded on sight, whether the teacher was male or female.

 

Wanda Lehnsherr, a freshman, found this out first hand that Tuesday in April. She had been walking to science class with her best friend, Jonas Stark, dressed in a thin-strapped burgundy tank top and her usual black pleated skirt, talking animatedly about what her little sister Lorna was doing at school. As they rounded the corner to the science hallway, one of the English teachers stopped them in the hallway. Mr. Connors was notorious for only coding the underage students, so Wanda knew what was coming. A sigh passed her lips, a disappointed look on her face.

 

“Miss Lehnsherr,” Mr. Connors chided, pulling a notepad out of his bag. “Three fingers, remember?” he told her, in reference to the straps on her top. He scribbled down a detention slip for her, ripping it off and handing it to her. “Find something to cover up with, or that'll be doubled.” With that, he walked away with a smirk.

 

Wanda sighed again, crossing her arms over her chest. “What's his problem?” she muttered. “I don't have a sweater with me,” she added, annoyed.

 

“You could wear mine?” Jonas suggested, gesturing to his gold and green hoodie. He had a t-shirt underneath, he'd survive.

 

“But won't you get cold?” Wanda asked the dark-skinned ginger.

 

Jonas shook his head. “I have a t-shirt. I'll be fine,” he assured her, pulling the hoodie over his head and handing it to her. Wanda took it with a nod of thanks and a small smile, tugging it on. It was a little too big, and the sleeves covered her hands, but it was warm and smelled like Jonas.

 

The rest of the walk to science class was spent in companionable silence, Wanda having slipped her hands in the pocket of the hoodie.

 

When they reached the science classroom, they headed for their shared table at the front. As they sat down, a few whispers broke out, mostly from the girls at the back when they noticed that Wanda was wearing Jonas' sweater. Some of the girls had placed bets on whether or not they were a couple, and the bets were being doubled now. One girl pointed out that Wanda could've been dress coded and Jonas was simply being a good friend, but she was shot down.

 

Class started as usual, Mr. Brown setting them up for an experiment involving steel wool and various harmless chemicals. They were paired off by table, so Wanda and Jonas were working together. They happened to be at the lab station next to one of the more gossip-friendly girls and her twin brother, and she was pestering Wanda more than she was working with her brother.

 

“So, Jonas' sweater?” she hummed, an expectant look on her face.

 

Wanda nodded, not sure why she was asking. “Mr. Connors gave me a detention for my shirt, so Jonas gave me his sweater to cover up with,” she explained.

 

“Oh really?” the girl said curiously, now totally ignoring her twin. “He just offered? Just like that?”

 

“Well, yeah. I didn't bring a sweater today, and Pietro is home sick today,” Wanda nodded, confused.

 

While they were talking, Jonas had been collecting supplies from the teacher. He came within earshot in the middle of the conversation.

 

“You sure it was just because of that?” the girl prompted suggestively. “There isn't any other reason he'd give you his sweater?”

 

Wanda shook her head, finally catching on. “We are just friends, and he was helping me get out of a double detention. That's all.”

 

Jonas frowned, wondering why the girl was asking about his sweater. Wanda was right, he just wanted to help. At least, he kept telling himself that. Maybe some little part of him wanted to give Wanda something of his, but he squashed that little part down and did the right thing.

 

Placing the supplies on the lab station in front of Wanda, Jonas gave the girl a confused look as Wanda turned her attention to the experiment.

 

The girl gave up when Jonas appeared, turning back to her twin so they could actually do their experiment.

 

After science came lunch, so Wanda and Jonas grabbed their lunchboxes and headed for their usual table in the cafeteria. Pietro and Jonas' brother Tony usually sat with them, but both were out sick, so it was just Wanda and Jonas.

 

“What was Rachel asking about my sweater in science for?” Jonas asked curiously, taking a bite of his sandwich.

 

“I think she thinks were a thing,” Wanda mused, twisting the top off her thermos of soup.

 

Jonas frowned, brows furrowing. “Why would she think that?”

 

“It's a normal thing for a boyfriend to lend his girlfriend his sweater, I think,” Wanda frowned. High school was much different than eighth grade, and the customs and conventions were confusing.

 

“Oh,” Jonas muttered, frowning. If his heart constricted at the thought, that was Jonas' to know and Jonas' alone.

 

They fell into a silence as they ate, neither wanting to talk about Rachel Jackson and her nosey nature.

 

When Wanda finished her soup, she took a quick deep breath before looking up at Jonas. “Y'know, I wouldn't mind it,” she muttered, hoping he understood what she meant. He probably didn't.

 

“Mind what?” Jonas asked, confirming that he was confused.

 

“If you gave me your sweater more often,” Wanda said softly. “It's warm, and it smells like you,” she admitted.

 

“Smelling like me is a good thing?” Jonas frowned, raising an eyebrow.

 

Wanda nodded. “You smell nice,” she told him. “Like cherries and clean sheets.”

 

“I see,” Jonas nodded. After a few moments of silence, he spoke again. “You could keep it, if you want?” he offered, looking down at his hands.

 

“Are you sure?” Wanda asked, blinking a few times. “It is your sweater, after all.”

 

“I'm sure,” Jonas nodded. “I have quite a few more like that, and you said you liked it.”

 

Wanda smiled, a sweet smile that Jonas adored. “Thank you,” she told him, leaning across the table to hug him.

 

When she did, Jonas' heart constricted again. _Stupid feelings_ he thought sadly, though something underneath that told him he may have a chance at something with her.

 

Wanda pulled back, sitting in her own seat once more. Nothing else was said, as the bell rang for the end of lunch. The pair packed up their containers and headed for their lockers, and if they brushed hands while they walked, that was nobody's business but their own.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been two weeks. You'd think Wanda would stop wearing the sweater. She hasn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray for part two! This is shorter than part one, but it's super cute imo, so enjoy.

After a week of Wanda wearing Jonas' sweater just about every day, Jonas could successfully say he had a massive crush on his best friend. It wasn't like he didn't know before, but after seeing her in his too-big sweater looking content and smiling, it really cemented the fact in his heart. She looked beautiful, even in his sweater, and she seemed to like the sweater enough to not stop wearing it. Maybe that meant something?

 

The start of the next week, Wanda was still wearing Jonas' sweater. It was starting to warm up, but it didn't seem like she was going to stop wearing it any time soon. Jonas couldn't help but realize how adorable she looked when she hid her face with the hood, pulling the drawstrings as tight as she could to only show her nose.

 

By Thursday of the second week, Jonas' sweater had become a staple in Wanda's wardrobe. She still wore her black pleated skirts and red Converse, but her usual burgundy and scarlet tops were covered by Jonas' gold and green sweater. Most of the other students in their grade had come to assume they were dating, including Pietro.

 

“So,” Pietro drawled at lunch that Friday, his chin rest on his hand, “when were you going to tell me about Jonas?”

 

“What about him?” Wanda blinked in confusion.

 

“That you two are dating,” Pietro said plainly, as if it were obvious.

 

“We... we aren't,” Wanda said quickly, hiding her face in Jonas' sweater.

 

“Wanda, you've been wearing his sweater for the better part of two weeks,” Pietro pointed out. “If you aren't dating, you're probably getting close.”

 

“Pietro!” Wanda whined. “We're just friends,” she muttered, looking down at the table as her cheeks burned red.

 

Pietro simply grinned as Jonas and Tony approached the table, sitting in their usual places.

 

“Hey, squirt twins,” Tony grinned. “Why's she so red?” he asked with a raised brow in amusement.

 

“Just some teasing,” Pietro shrugged casually. “Haven't you noticed she's been wearing your brother's sweater?”

 

“I have, yeah,” Tony nodded. “I just assumed they were dating.”

 

“We aren't,” Jonas and Wanda said at the exact same time.

 

“Awe, look!” Tony teased. “They even speak at the same time.”

 

“Isn't it adorable?” Pietro grinned. He and Tony shared a quick look before silently getting up and leaving the table.

 

Wanda and Jonas frowned as their respective brothers up and left, turning to face each other once the two were out of the cafeteria.

 

“So that happened,” Wanda muttered. “My brother and your brother ship us...”

 

“I think everyone does at this point,” Jonas pointed out thoughtfully.

 

The two fell into a brief silence before Wanda spoke, so quietly Jonas barely heard her. “Maybe we should make us canon,” she muttered, looking down at her sandwich rather than at Jonas.

 

Jonas blinked a few times, processing what she'd just said. After a moment, he found himself nodded. “I think we should,” he muttered, his eyes fixed on her as he spoke.

 

Wanda looked up, her turn to blink a few times. “Are we... are we a thing now?” she asked, just for confirmation.

 

“I think we are,” Jonas nodded, a smile spreading across his face.

 

A smile spread across Wanda's face as well, her body shifting in her chair so she could lean across the table.

 

When Jonas realized what she was doing, he shifted as well and met her halfway.

 

The kiss was quick and awkward, being both of their first. When they pulled away, their faces were burning red with a furious blush.

 

Those blushes darkened when a cheer could be heard from Pietro and Tony, who had apparently re-entered the cafeteria while Jonas and Wanda were talking.

 

“Took you long enough,” Tony grinned, sitting back down. “Thought we'd have to deal with the tension forever.”

 

“No kidding,” Pietro nodded in agreement. “Glad we finally got you two together.”

 

Wanda lightly swatted her twin's arm as Tony ruffled Jonas' red-and-green hair, but both Wanda and Jonas were smiling softly at each other. Maybe their brothers weren't so bad after all.


End file.
